borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saturn
he dropped a orange weapon.. Hyperion: Invader (Sniper Rifle) i know bosses have some drops that are specific to them. so can someone test also to see if its his rare drop? or if he just drops random orange weaponsSilverfox6000 (talk) 11:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I also got an invader to drop from him. 01:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Isn't the part about playthrough 2 NOT supposed to be using the first person (ex: "took me"...) Possible Mechwarrior Trivia? Anyone else see a distinct resemblance to the Mad Cat mech here? Two gun arms, shoulder-mounted square things (missile launchers?), "head" coming out of the torso. Ravinoff (talk) 22:24, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Blatantly a Mad Cat / Timber Wolf, yes. Evil Tim (talk) 05:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't think the resemblance is close enough. Mechs with gun arms and shoulder-mounted missile launchers are a dime a dozen in sci-fi. And the Mad Cat/Timber Wolf doesn't have shoulder or hip cannons like Saturn does. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 05:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That's because our current picture of Saturn is awful. It's not just the gun arms, it's the shape and location of the launchers, the projecting "nose" (which is the Mad Cat's cockpit and makes no sense on an unmanned robot), the use of reverse-jointed legs, etc. The extra guns are just stuck on there to make a boss out of it. Evil Tim (talk) 05:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::: The body shape is completely different, though--the Mad Cat has a square body and missile launchers, while Saturn's body is much wider than it is tall, and the reverse for the missile launchers. The Mad Cat has low-slung arms with ending with hexagonal weapon pods, while Saturn's arms are short and stick straight out. Even within just Battletech, I would say it looks more like a Warhammer IIC than a Mad Cat, though even that is not a perfect match. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 05:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::There's more than one Mad Cat, though. And let's face it, almost every other mech design with square boxy launchers on the shoulders is stolen from B-Tech's Mad Cat anyway. Evil Tim (talk) 06:01, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Only the arms are more similar to Saturn's-- the torso and missile launchers are still square, and the missile launchers are still attached to the side of the torso, unlike the top as Saturn has. Furthermore, it's not the standard and most recognizable variant of the Mad Cat (the page says it's a Mad Cat IV). And while it may be fair to say that "every other mech design with square boxy launchers on the shoulders is stolen from B-Tech's Mad Cat anyway" (the legal issues with Robotech nonwithstanding), I would argue that this merely means that the idea has been genericized at this point. ::::: What I'm trying to say is that, yes, they are both 'mechs with the associated tropes, but I don't find this really worth mentioning, and certainly not enough to call it a "reference" or a "tribute". It's much the same way that elves and dwarves have been genericized in fantasy, and no longer merit (IMO) a specific mention of their Tolkien origins. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 06:21, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I think it's definitely close enough that you'd say "that's from Mechwarrior" (since the two guys I was playing with also recognised it as such) and it looks more like a Mad Cat than anything else. It's not exactly the same as a Mad Cat because it's been designed to match the aesthetic of the Hyperion Loaders, but I'd say it's close enough in layout and form to say that's what they were going for. Evil Tim (talk) 06:32, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Strategy While it's a little too specific for the page itself, as a Cunning-focused Zer0 with Law & Order, it's not that hard to just bollocks him to death after he jumps down by getting behind him and hitting him in the back of the leg with Law. When you're that close only his stomp can hit you, and if you're fully paid up on Innervate and keep hitting him you should heal yourself faster than he can damage you. Evil Tim (talk) 16:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) When I faught him, he fell off the bridge and I just circled around a support pillar and shot at him for a while. Because he's so wide, he's very easy to duck and cover, and most of his attacks hit the pillar dead on. Several of his other attacks simply hit the bridge above due to his height. I think during the fight he hit me once or twice with a stray homing rocket, and other than that I just stood there and fired at his shoulders. Tekdemo (talk) 07:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :He always jumps off the bridge sooner or later; sooner if you dash under the bridge. Makes it easy to dash up to him and beat up up with a knife stuck to my woefully underlevelled revolver. :D Evil Tim (talk) 07:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Another thing I'd find noteworthy: His barrage of rockets tends to fly sharp curves, making it dangerous to hide behind nothing more than a fence, but the little shack at the motel ist perfectly safe(mostly)- I usually get hit by no more than one or two of them. :Also, I found it rather easy to fight him around the motel, just lure him left and right, so that the shack is always on his "blind side", to provide cover against this abnormal high rocket-count(I'd estimate them to be about 30+), using the motel itself as a big block of cover against his other attacks. --Wotemer (talk) 12:33, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :I ran in the liitle shack, and just shot him from there. When he got real close, I jumped up on the lockers and crouched, then shot his feet to death. Used a ton of corrosive rounds (and Phaselocks) to do it, of course, but not one of his attacks hurt me and he never moved out of sight. Decepti0n not working? To anyone playing Zer0, have you also noticed that both the surveyor-looking projectiles and the missiles completely ignore your decepti0n clone and still home in on you regardless? That seems like it should be a bug, since I haven't noticed behavior patterns like that for any other enemy in the game thus far, even bosses. : Maybe they are heat-seeking? Badass Constructors are often equipped with such weapons. Auntarie (talk) 18:38, December 16, 2012 (UTC) im just guessing but target lock may have established before decepti0n was activated. this has been my excuse when i tried to decept out of getting blowed up. 19:48, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps; I'll have to do some trial-and-error to figure it out, but I usually pop decepti0n while I hear the noise of him winding up, and then after my decepti0n disappears, if the rockets are still out, they immediately re-seek me. I haven't noticed the same behavior with his 'surveyor'-like projectile; that just keeps going in a straight line once my decepti0n disappears. 20:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Saturn's barrage managed to get me while I was in the shed, I really can get past him even wtih my best guns, his completely absurd amount of health doesnt even make him flinch. The King of Spiders (talk) 12:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Saturn's dastardly projectiles do not give a flying f*ck about Decepti0n. These are the only enemies in the game that will seek YOU out instead of the hologram, or at least that I have encountered. It makes an annoying miniboss about 10 times harder. The only way I can ever beat him is to A) use the shed or B) keep moving. With A, make sure you stay as close as you can to the lockers, or the explosions from his missles/surveyors hitting the shed will deal damage. With B, just keep circling the building, trying to keep Saturn in the same general area. Try to avoid getting too close, his melee is devastating and you need to be able to get out of the way when he starts shooting. AoE grenades work wonders, be sure to toss one out when he starts to fire off. Usually I fill him with lead when he's walking, then run out of his sight when he starts to fire. At least you can blow up the surveyors for a Second Wind. Critical hit points/strategy I'm not sure why my edit was removed. Saturn having no critical hit points is easily tested and proven. It is not a matter of strategy or opinion; it is fact. Bahroo posted this videodebunking many of the myths around saturn. I also tested it myself with B0re on Zer0. He never had any critical hit points when launching missiles or otherwise. Bahroo's video also shows his absolute resistance to slag and strong splash damage resistance. The only other strategy points I removed were things that were mentioned twice or misinforming due to a lack of understanding of the mechanics behind b0re. Restoring edit. Reasons: *Citations not needed as the facts can be checked in game. Saturn does not have critical hit points and is immune to the slag debuff. *Saturn can be defeated via guerilla tactics somewhat easily, although doing so tends to consume significant quantities of ammunition. :: This is already described in better detail under the paragraph starting "With Saturn's attacks being as powerful as they are, all aggression against this robot should be conducted from places where cover is readily available." Removed for redunancy. *Saturn is also vulnerable to Zer0's B0re skill, using a high powered Jakobs "Gatling" assault rifle (lower accuracy is better as more focused rounds can easily destroy his turrets) against Saturn (while all of his original four turrets are still active) results in a massive amount of damage being dealt to Saturn's actual body. This can cut Saturn's total health by half before the turrets are destroyed. :: Misinformation. There is no benefit to having reduced accuracy or using a particular assault rifle. The amount of damage done to Saturn in this fashion is essentially random due to the lack of accuracy. B0re operates by entering a hitbox and multiplying damage for the next hitbox it enters. Because of this, it is beneficial to shoot enemies between overlapping hitboxes. The projectile will exponentially increase in damage for every pixel that it crosses each hitbox. Pimpernel is mentioned because of its unique bullet behaviors. Other guns with similar behaving bullets(e.g. SWORDSPLOSION or Twister) may provide similar results, but I haven't tested them. CuddleTime (talk) 08:44, March 23, 2014 (UTC) The long standing strategy that "critical hit points are all but impossible to damage unless more than one player is present" cannot be cited in game as a single player. Thank you for citing your source. I will look at the video later. As for weapons that may be more useful than others, I have not tested myself either so I will restore that part untilEDIT: my memory of the revert was backwardHOPEFULLY a full list can be achieved. 09:35, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Neither of these are a matter of opinion. The statement about critical points being difficult to damage is in reference to the fact that an enemy will face you when you have triggered aggression on it. The alleged critical hit points are behind his leg joints. Trying to get behind him is very difficult with one person. Critical points do not change depending on the number of players in a game, ever. The part I said that I have not tested was other weapons with unique projectile mechanics such as the two I listed. The information that I removed about assault rifles is a matter of mechanics which I have confirmed.' This should not be restored'. None of the information I removed was due to opinion; it is all based on fact and proven mechanics. Under the rules of the wiki, specifically: 7. Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. These changes should not be reverted unless testing is done to prove them invalid. CuddleTime (talk) 09:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for citing your source and leaving detailed information. Hopefully a full list of weapons can be achieved. 10:12, March 23, 2014 (UTC)